villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Patrick Star
I laughed reading this, mostly because most of the stuff here is true - Patrick can be evil at times, which just makes it funnier Little-Red 17:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Heh, I thought someone was just trying to be dumb--like when they made one for Bloo--but this much more well put together and makes sense to put him as a villian.Lightsaber Guy 23:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) bwahahaha.. this is a classic, I like it Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 16:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I always knew Patrick was evil (heck a lot of Spongebob characters have an evil side - I blame the Ren & Stimpy-ish humor) Inferno Pendragon 04:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ren & Stimpy was a classic though, you have to admit - it wasn't for everyone but it was still an awesome show Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 21:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Patrick Star is not a villian. He isnt a hero either, though. But he shouldnt be listed as an all-out villian. Firelordazula 03:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Bannon246 01:19, June 9, 2012 (UTC) How is Patrick Star deserving of his villain status? Just because he sometimes does malicious things, doesn't means that he's a bad guy. So-pisSEd-ofF-RigHt-Now The article seems well written but, no. Seriously Homer Simpson was cutting the term "Villain" pretty close but as far as I am concerned a villain needs 2/3 things. 1. Genuine malicious intent 2. An antagonistic stance in the story 3. (Assuming 1 or 2 is iffy) is a genuine threat. And frankly this sort of thing, where a main character is not evil and the antagonist in maybe 1 out of like 50 episodes, is no where near qualifying for "Villain". Appropriate that you like him and want to bring out the antagonistic nature but this is pushing it. Many times protagonists are full-blown evil such as Kratos, Bender, Cartmen; Other times protagonists are a real threat because of tragic circumstances, small mindedness or stupidity but in such cases the threat they hold for the public outweighs that, such as Bizarro, the Dursleys or Peter Griffin. I am not a admin but my vote is to have this sort of thing taken off to better set the standards of what this wiki is set up for. Mesektet (talk) 22:01, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "An Antagonistic Stance in the story" Tell that to Cartman, The Postal Dude, and Dan. A villain need not be an antagonist, and a hero need not be a protagonist Idonotloveyou (talk) 19:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) That's why I say at-least 2/3. If he doesn't have an antagonistic stance in the story a villain needs to be malicious and a genuine threat. Is it his intent to cause harm to others and is his very presence a serious danger to those around him? Cartman, for the example, is always a major threat, he often acts as a antagonist and always intends to do harm. I can't hep[ but feel like this is just a fan page, or perhaps anti-fan page, that is trying to stretch the definition of "villain" so it can be added to this wiki. Mesektet (talk) I disagree. Patrick has had way too many villain/antagonist/jerk moments in the show to be overlooked. He warrants a page here, especially since there are several characters who have gotten pages on this site for significantly less. Overseer80 (talk) 03:11, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Is it time to add a Patrick Star page? Honestly I think Patrick Star needs his own Villians page now. He is often selfish as shown as Dumped, where "Gary was his best friend"(All that Gary wanted was a cookie in his pants) and showed remorse to Spongebob, Driven to Tears where he gets his license and keeps on rubbing it in Spongebob's face, and possibly his biggest villianous role in the entire series Rule of Dumb, where he was crowned king and takes everything away from people and antagonized Spongebob and when Squidward stood up to him, Patrick sounded like he was wanted to kill him. Would anyone say he crossed The Moral Event Horizion in this episode? He even goes out of control as shown in Nature Pants where he tried to catch Spongebob and in Valentines Day when he went on a rampage. In he has shown to be a bully sometimes, as shown is Texas where he and Spongebob were bullying Sandy and in I'm With Stupid where he and his "parents" were bullying Spongebob and calling him dumb. His stupidity also sometimes makes him an antagonist such as New Student Starfish. If you don't think that's a reason then you should delete Beavis and Butthead's page. Because their stupidity also makes them antagonists. You might have to watch this episodes if this doesn't convince you. Yeah I know that was long. Tell me what you guys think. By the way if you want more examples I'll try naming the most I can. To Those Who Doubt.. in early seasons Patrick was just stupid and his stupidity was charming to a degree, later on he grew darker - as did all the characters.. Patrick's stupidity grew to such a horrendous extent he is pretty much criminally insane even by Spongebob logic.. he is a walking destroyer, not out of malice but because like the man from Mice and Men he literally can no longer understand that committing life-threatening acts on others will harm them.. Those who do not think of Patrick as a villain are only half-correct, he doesn't mean to be malicious as a true villain would but he does count as a threat in his setting - he's become so incredibly stupid he's actually dangerous to others. Some of the things he's done is starve Gary, try to burn Gary with a flamethrower, superglued Spongebob to a wringer, caused Spongebob's splinter to become incredibly infected and also actively destroyed Squidward's tickets to a concert.. Squidward's only "crime" was wanting to see a concert and Patrick just decided to completely destroy it - twice.. that's why he's antagonistic in the current "Spongebob" era (and yes Spongebob himself is approaching antagonist level due to a growing obsession with cruelty rather than comedy in the show) Queen Misery (talk) 04:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I've never seen him do anything that bad, in fact there are many villains out there who dont have a page on this and there even worse than him. Also he's not a sadist, hes not very smart either and the fact that you would even put him on here is really messed up. Dude, just read the actual page with all of his many, MANY villainous actions. He absolutely warrants a page here. Overseer80 (talk) 18:15, June 10, 2014 (UTC) obvious troll is obvious - anyone with any resemblance of morality knows Patrick Star crossed the Moral Event Horizon several seasons ago and is a danger to everyone in the show : look up Animated Atrocities on youtube and watch it, you'll see Patrick Star appears on it a lot and everything Misery listed has happened in-canon and had NO provokation, the others were lviing their lives happily and Patrick decided on a whim to basically screw with them.. Chris-Wreckless (talk) 17:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I wonder though Patrick had a page on here before and it was deleted why was that We have a problem If this page is locked how are we going to add anymore of his future villainous acts? The reason magma locked it, is because people kept exaggerating him and making him sound like a heartless monster. Trust me guys you had this coming and also he might not commit bad actions in the future, alright?Kevin125 (talk) 07:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ''Valentine's Day: When SpongeBob didn't give him a present for Valentine's Day (He did but the present didn't come at first) Patrick was upset when he thought Spongebob lied to him. But eventually Patrick went insane over this; nearly destroying the amusement park and threatening the citizens. This is also widely considered to be Patrick's straightest villain role (alongside Rule of Dumb).'' Replace "http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Villainous_Breakdown" with "http://evil.wikia.com/wiki/Villainous_Breakdown"